Chick Hicks (Boss)
'''Chick Hicks '''is the primary antagonist of Radiator Springs and commander of the world's legion of heartless, he appears as a boss at the California Circuit in Kingdom Hearts Pixar. Story Sora, Donald and Goofy arrived in the car inhabited world of Radiator Springs becoming racing vehicles themselves. Their inception led to the small backwater town of Radiator Springs in the state known as Carborator County where they found washed up racing car Lightning McQueen. Sora, Donald and Goofy's entrance into the town led to more damage and they too were sentenced to community service clean-up beside McQueen. The town was eventually swarmed and further more destroyed by heartless sent by McQueen's racing rival Chick Hicks. The four were released to go and defeat Hicks being he may of been the one sent forth the heartless. The group raced their way back to the top finally arriving in California. There at the circuit the group challenged Hicks and bet him in race but still securing the Dinoco representive King his rightful first place. Hicks became enraged and against the advice and orders of Maleficent released his heartless to destroy them. Design Chick Hicks is designed as from the movie however with two variations: a Beginner runner-up form and a final form seen for the final battle and race. He has a large bushy black moustache bumper with a silver lining as well as many stickers and the racing number 86 on his left side. He has beady eyes and sports the sticker htB. Abilities Chick Hicks attacks with fast attacks and doesnt just rely upon the heartless to attack. His pit crew als fights alongside him and Hicks has the ability to leap. *Thunder *Blast *Zoom *Fall-Back *Rear *Reach for the Sky *Mavo *Frontward Slash *Crash Hit *Flinch *Break *Tip-Toe *Call On *Totem *Lance *Keeper Strategy Firstly Chick Hicks will have automatic heartless before him and will zoom into attack knocking you back quite severley. He repeats with the same moves leaps and spins. Your best bet is to circle him and counter-attack/dodge his advances. Anticipate his timing and resourful attack with your fastest and strongest abilities. Triangle special abilities will need use in this battle at the given moment and loss of too many of these opportunities will harm your chances. Also Hicks blows will leave you short on HP and your magic attacks required will more then short you MP, keep an elixir or two on hand as well as Cure and Donald for back up. Party Options are great here, Given that Goofy is a better attacker it would seem a wise choice to equip but dont, you need you in this battle and Donald offers great defensive with his curing. Also Goofy cant be there because Lightning is more then a match for Hicks doing attacks equivalent to Ariel of Kingdom Hearts I in the first form battle with Ursula. Continue on healing, circling, dodging and counter-attacking and you will finish the fight. Origin Chick Hicks originally appeared as the cruel, cheating and desperate green car from Walt Disney Pixar's Cars 2005. His plans were not that much different from the game but devoid of him containign any heartless and beign an actual battle confrontation. Chick Hicks planned in the original to race Lightning to California in preparation for their rematch which will determine who wins the Piston Cup. Hicks was known for his cheating as at the beginning of his appearence he wounded many cars by causing a pile-up in order to stop McQueen. In the end he was undone by destroying the King and McQueen's selfless act to help the King though costing him second place resulting in Hicks' Piston Cup being hurled at him. Trivia *Hicks boss is the only battle where the antagonist did not rely on heartless(though having them) to fight *Hicks voice changed dramtically from the normal english voice-over to a translator during battle *Hicks is abnormally fast in race however in battle as zooms around he is short of at least 150 in Diameter Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts PIXAR